


Food

by deanlikesaholyblowjob



Series: Gem's drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlikesaholyblowjob/pseuds/deanlikesaholyblowjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Destiel drabble about the boys in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

Dean and Castiel had been at it for hours now. They were covered in sweat, their muscles painful all over and they had done it on every surface in the kitchen. Castiel couldn’t remember why he had agreed to it at the time, but it was probably something to do with Dean’s devious and cheeky smile.

 

“Dean” Castiel groaned

“Surely he have done it enough!”

 

Dean wiped the sweat that was trickling its way down his forehead.

“C’mon Babe, just once more? Please? For me?”

 

Castiel adjusted his stance with a groan.

“Fine, but this is the last time!”

 

How Dean thought this was a good idea was beyond him. Especially when both sides of the family would be round in less than an hour.

 

Next year someone else can make Christmas dinner.


End file.
